


Til the End of the Line

by MysticWolfShadows



Series: American Dream [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kids, M/M, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolfShadows/pseuds/MysticWolfShadows
Summary: Oliver and Steve don’t get along. Steve makes an effort to get along.





	Til the End of the Line

When Steve finished moving his stuff into the Stark Penthouse, he noticed a few things about the- about  _ his _ family right away. One was that Peter disappeared often. Another was that Kate always sat on the far left of the couch and always had her feet in the lap of whoever was sitting with her. The main thing, however, was that Oliver was always,  _ always _ with Tony. 

The simplest of ways to put it was that wherever Tony went, Oliver followed. The more complicated… Well, Oliver didn’t go to school the following Monday. He was perfectly fine, but he begged and begged Tony until the Omega caved like a sculpture that was flooded with water. Tony caved, and Oliver, for three weeks, followed him around all day. Oliver even slept in their  _ bed  _ with them. And, if Steve was being honest, it was getting to be too much. 

“He can’t keep doing this, Tony,” Steve said, though his voice was barely above a whisper. After all, the only ‘private time’ he got with his Omega was after Oliver had fallen asleep late in the night as a living barrier between them. “It’s getting out of hand and he needs to know that he can’t keep doing this.” 

“I know,” Tony almost hissed, voice low as he carded his fingers through Oliver’s hair. “And I’m dealing with it. I mean, I’ve dealt with it before. It’ll be fine.” 

“Tony, he tried to follow you into the bathroom when you tried to use the toilet the morning.” 

“And he sat outside the door when I said no, didn’t he?” The man sighed. “Look, Steve, I know what I’m doing.” 

Steve couldn’t help but scowl. “Tony, your methods are not the problem here.” 

Brown eyes snapped to him, narrowed as a protective arm wrapped around the pup. “I swear to god, Rogers, if you’re trying to suggest that  _ Oliver _ -” 

“No.” Steve shook his head, frowning. “No, not Oliver. Tony, the problem is me. He doesn’t trust me. He sees me as an Alpha entering his den, where he’d been the only Alpha that was needed.” 

The narrowed eyes became less angered and more confused. “So… It’s an Alpha thing? That’s why he’s been so… weird?” 

“Probably.” Giving the Omega a careful look. “Tony, why don’t I take him out tomorrow? Do a little, uh, pup to sire bonding time?” 

Tony pursed his lips, thinking about it. “I… I guess you could. But I doubt he’ll go for it. He’ll probably fight you the entire time.” 

“No,” Steve said, almost jittery with excitement. “It’ll be great!” 

The next morning, Steve was attempting to bodily drag Oliver off off the elevator. The pup was practically wailing as he grabbed hold of the frame of the elevator door. Tony was trying to pry Oliver’s fingers off so he could go down to the workshop. Steve was just glad he hadn’t caved yet. 

“Oliver,” Steve grit out, trying to pull a little harder on the boy without hurting him. “You’re father has to work!” 

“I wanna go with you!” Oliver screamed. “Dad! Dad, take me with you!” 

“No!” Tony insisted, but Steve could hear it. He could hear the waver in Tony’s voice as he said. He was about to give in. “I’m going to the lab and that’s final!” 

Oliver let out a surprised squeak, his fingers coming loose from the door frame to send both himself and Steve sprawling back on the floor. Steve held fast, sucking in a breath as Oliver gave pitiful whimpers and thrusted kicks against Steve’s knees. But Tony, looking just as startled as Steve felt, was soon gone in the elevator. 

Together, both Steve and Oliver blinked, staring at eachother. Then, with a scream of rage, Olivar turned to lash out towards him. Steve, being larger and stronger, fended off the attacks with ease. He could hear Jarvis asking about getting help, but Steve ignored it and wrestled Olivar to the ground until the pup was breathing hard and whimpering. 

“You gonna talk?” Steve tried not to growl out, but failing. 

Oliver didn't say anything, just buried his face in the carpet. 

“Fine,” He said. “Then you’ll have to listen.” 

Steve stood, hauling the boy up to his feet, and leading him by a hand on the back of his neck towards the room Tony had set up to be the studio. Currently, Steve shared it with Peter, so it was an odd mix of a photographer's room and a painter's gallery. He knew he was being a bit harsh with Oliver, bit he had to do this. As he led the boy to the room, he spoke sharply. 

“I don’t know why you’re so against me,” Steve admits. “Maybe you heard something about me that’s false, or maybe you just don’t know me. But we’re gonna sit down and have a serious chat about all this, and what’s gonna happen when we’re all done here.” 

Opening the door to the studio, Steve pushed Oliver inside, having him sit down on one of the stools. Oliver crossed his arms, not even looking at Steve when he continued talking. 

“When I was your age,” Steve said, going to go look for the painting he’d done from memory of Bucky at Coney Island. “When I was your age, I was a dead man walking. I had illnesses, sickness, almost everything you can imagine. But I had a friend, Bucky, who always had my back. He was a great man, a true Alpha from birth, and he always said that even though I had looked like a scrappy little Omega that didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut, I was always an Alpha with a body to small for his courage that didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.” 

He set the painting he’d been looking for aside, after showing Oliver, and went to look for the one of Erskine and Howard Stark. 

“When the war came, I wanted to go with Bucky to fight, but with Asthma alone I didn’t qualify, much less from all my other defects. But I kept trying, because that’s what I did, kept trying until I got it right. I went to this expo with Bucky, and ended up wandering off and met Dr. Erskine. He gave me a chance, accepted me into the army, and chose me for the super soldier serum experiment. Your grandfather actually helped with that.” 

When Steve turned to show Oliver the painting, he found the boy actually growing at him. The serum. Steve had mentioned the serum. The one that had saved Steve’s life, had given him the chance to come and be with them and Tony. 

“Oliver,” Steve said, slow and soft. “What’s wrong with the serum? You have it, and your father kind of has it. Peter and Kate have it. So why do you seem to hate me for having it?” 

“I don’t hate you for having the serum,” Oliver said, refusing to look at him. “I hate you for what you did to Dad.” 

Steve took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, to not get offended that Oliver thought Steve would ever do anything bad to Tony. “Oliver, what did I do?” 

“You know what you did!” 

“No Oliver,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I really don’t. So if you can tell me, I can make it right. Will you tell me, Oliver?” 

The boy glance at him, then down at his hands. “You became Captain America,” Oliver said, slow and soft, sniffling a little. “And you died. And because of that, Howard was really mean to Dad as a kid. And... Dad never told me this, but I heard it when he was talking to Kate and Peter. Howard was obsessed with the perfect Alpha son, so when Dad was born, he made it so Dad couldn’t get his inheritance until Dad got married or had… had pups… And then you made it worse! 

“That scientist, the one that took you and Dad, he used Dad’s vulnerability to make Peter. It hurt Dad, could have… Could have killed him, but he loved Peter so much that he had Kate to. Something happened that time, I didn’t hear what, but it was… it was really bad. Then Dad decided to have me, and he nearly died! I almost killed him, because your stupid serum was so much stronger in me! And… And then I was born and no one but Dad would come near me, because I was to strong. I could have killed Dad just from him trying to hold me…” 

“Oliver-” 

“And now you’re here!” The boy snapped, face stained with tears. “Now you’re here because you feel like you have to be and you’re going to hurt Dad again! You’ll… You’ll die like before, or you’ll leave! And I can’t- I can’t let Dad get hurt again…” 

“Oliver,” Steve said, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. “I’m not here because I think I have to be! I’m here because I love your father and I want to get to know all of you pups. I’ll  _ never _ leave you guys, I care about you too much. I’m with you all til the end of the line.” 

Oliver sniffled, looking up at him. “Til the end of the line?...” 

He couldn’t help but smile. “It means that no matter what happens, I’m with you guys til’ the end of my days.” 

“Really?” The big hopeful eyes were turned up to him, and Steve melted. 

“Yeah,” He said. “Til the end of the line.” 

Oliver sniffled, then moved and hugged around Steve’s neck. “Til the end of the line!” 

Hours later, when Tony finally stopped pretending to actually be working and came up to see what was happening, he found Steve showing Oliver his sketches on the couch. The boy spared his dad a glance, then turned back to look at the sketchbook, pointing at one that Steve had done of all three kids. Tony didn’t know what Steve did, but it had worked. 

There was no pup in their bed that night. 


End file.
